Queenside Rook
by contrite shadow
Summary: Castle tries to stay away from death for a day. And Sasha Beketov says goodbye. Original Characters: Abril-Castle's girlfriend. Sasha-Castle's friend. Clair-Castle's ex. Luther-Clair's dog. Tim Crenshaw-prison warden.


Original Character:

Abril Rivera; motorcyclist, process server, vegetarian, Castle's current girlfriend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Sasha Beketov (aka The Chess Killer); prison inmate, Castle's friend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Clair Hampton (formerly Clair Winter); Castle's ex. First appears in "Castles in the Air"

Luther; Clair's pit bull terrier. First appears in "The Haunted Castle"

Tim Crenshaw; captain of Bayview Correctional Facility for Women. First appears in "The Castle Dungeon"

* * *

><p><span>Queenside Rook<span> (chess term): the rook/castle that was on the queenside at the start of the game.

Bodies still glistening with sweat from their encounter, Abril and Castle are relaxing in the warm afterglow, his fingertips idly caressing the outside of her thigh where it rests across his. After a while she takes his hand, examines the cut, bruised knuckles and says, "It didn't seem to bother you much."

Castle grins and says, "Well, you did most of the work, but it's not too bad; no broken bones." Without further comment, Abril gently kisses his knuckles and returns his hand to her thigh. Her head is resting on his left arm and she snuggles in closer. It's unusual behavior and Castle says, "You ok? You're usually kicking me out the door by now."

It's only a slight exaggeration of a typical Monday night date for them, so she smiles a little and then says, "Can you stay tonight?"

She's obviously troubled, so Castle says, "Sure. I'll let Alexis know." He reaches for his phone and sends Alexis a text. And then he smiles and says to Abril, "You're not forming an attachment to me, are you? Because we talked about that."

Abril's only answer is to say, "I'm glad you're ok."

Castle sighs and says, "I'm sorry, Bella."

He can feel her smile against his chest and then she says, "For what?"

Castle also smiles and says, "Uh, you got me. I have no idea. But I don't like making you feel bad."

Abril lifts herself up enough to kiss him and says, "You didn't. It's not your fault." She then retrieves her pillow and pulls the covers up over both of them before settling back against Castle's side.

* * *

><p>Next morning Castle is woken by a phone call from Alexis and he answers it with, "Everything ok?"<p>

"Yeah, Dad, just checking if you'll be home for breakfast."

After checking the time, he says, "Probably not, sweetie. But I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Ok, Dad." And then, with genuine concern, Alexis asks, "How's Abril?"

Castle smiles at the fact that Alexis has deduced that Abril is upset, even though he didn't mention it and says, "She's fine, just a mild case of shellshock."

After a second, Alexis says, "You _could_ take a day off."

Castle smiles again and says, "Yes, I could. I'll see you later."

Abril is awake and waits until he hangs up before saying, "_Shellshock_?"

"What would you call it?" When Abril only shrugs, he says, "I presume you're busy today?"

Abril's eyes widen a little and she hesitates before saying, "Not too bad. Why?"

"Alexis reminded me that I haven't had a day off in a while and I thought maybe we could spend some non-coital time together?"

Suddenly looking much younger than her twenty three years, Abril says, "I'd like that." And then she frowns and says, "Do you ride?"

Castle smiles and says, "Well, I can stay upright. But I've not been on a bike in years, so I think we'll finish much quicker if I ride pillion."

Abril considers the matter and then says, "I can get away with only five jobs today. With me navigating and you riding, we could be done by the afternoon."

"Sounds good, but I'll need some gear."

Abril almost leaps out of bed and throws on some clothes, saying, "I'll be right back."

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Castle lets Beckett know that he won't make it to the precinct today. Next, he has a quick shower and is getting dressed when Abril returns with everything he'll need, from helmet to boots. He tries it all on for size, then removes the helmet and says, "Not bad. From one of your boyfriends?"

Abril smiles and says, "Does it matter?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Maybe a little."

Obviously pleased with his answer, Abril says, "Then you're fine; he's just a neighbor. We've been riding together, but that's it. I think he'd like more, but it'd be too weird living in the same building if things went bad."

Castle smiles and says, "Trust me; he wants more." And then he says, "Are you going to feed me before we leave?"

"Uh, I usually work for an hour or so and then grab something on the road. I only eat in when I stay at your place."

Castle sighs and says, "Ok, but it better be somewhere that serves a full breakfast. I'm not eating any _facon_."

Abril laughs and says, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>It takes Castle a while to feel comfortable on the bike, but he gets there and even starts to enjoy himself. Abril communicates directions via the two-way headset attached to their helmets, but otherwise lets him focus on maneuvering through the traffic. The first two defendants are served without any drama and Castle's stomach calls for a break. They find a promising looking diner. Abril orders the vegetarian breakfast. Castle says, "And for me, plus bacon and sausage."<p>

Soon even Castle has had enough and Abril says, "You 'right to keep riding?"

"You bet. I'm enjoying it." And then he says, "So long as you're ok with how slow we're going." When Abril blushes and remains quiet, he grins and says, "You were going to say that you prefer it slow, weren't you?"

Abril refuses to look at him and says, "We'd better get going."

Castle chuckles and says, "How can you be ok with what we do, but not ok with talking about it?"

"Perhaps I was brought up better than you were."

As they both put money on the table, Castle says, "No doubt. I think Romulus and Remus were brought up better than I was."

Abril looks confused for a second and then says, "Raised by wolves?"

As they head to the bike, Castle says, "That's the one." And then he says, "What about your family? You've never mentioned them." When Abril hesitates, he says, "Because you'd rather not?"

"Because there's nothing to tell. Mom died a few years ago. There is no one else." And then Abril puts on her helmet and says, "We'd better hit the road if we want to finish early."

Having finally learned his lesson about prying, Castle also puts on his helmet and says, "Let's go ruin someone's day."

* * *

><p>The next address is a business in upper Manhattan. Abril gets off the bike and says, "Could you wait here? This guy is a bit shy and you'll spook him dressed like that."<p>

Concerned, Castle says, "Is he dangerous?"

Abril removes her bike leathers as she says, "No. He's just got it in his head that avoiding contact with me means he can delay proceedings."

When she removes her boots and then steps out of her jeans too, Castle says, "Uh, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"

Abril grins and says, "Something Clair taught me. The paranoid ones always think we're hiding papers, so I'm proving that I'm not."

Castle's eyes widen with delight at the thought and he says, "Oh, please let me come in with you."

Abril laughs and says, "No."

Dying to know what transpires inside that building, Castle nevertheless does as he's told. Abril returns after only a few minutes and Castle says, "Didn't work?"

Abril puts on her jeans and says, "It worked fine." She kisses him and gets the papers out of a pannier before heading back in. She soon returns with a satisfied look on her face, starts getting back into her gear and says, "Two to go."

The next address is an apartment in the projects in the East Village and Castle says, "You're not going in there alone."

Abril smiles and says, "I grew up around here. I'll be fine."

Castle is already getting off the bike and says, "Still..."

"You know that I've been doing this for months, right?"

Troubled, Castle says, "I guess that I just never thought about it before."

With a grin, Abril turns his own words against him and says, "Forming an attachment?"

Castle smiles and puts one arm around her waist, then kisses her and lies, "Not even a little bit."

With a knowing smile, Abril says, "In that case, you can come with me."

After locking the helmets onto the bike, Abril grabs the paperwork before heading into the building. Castle soon regrets his chivalry when it's apparent that the elevator doesn't work and the stairwell smells like stale urine. At the door of the apartment, Abril knocks and a male voice from within growls, "Yeah?"

Abril says, "Mr. Sumner? It's Abril Rivera. I've got those papers for you." Sumner readily opens the door, but then looks wary on seeing Castle. Abril says, "This is Rick. He's helping me out today."

Sumner relaxes a little but makes no move to shake Castle's hand. When Abril hands over the papers, Sumner accepts them and says, "And you'll make note of the fact that I cooperated?"

Abril says, "Yes, sir. I can't promise it will make much difference, but my experience has been that every little bit helps."

Sumner relaxes further and says, "Do you want a coffee? I was just about to make myself one."

Abril looks at Castle, who merely shrugs and she says to Sumner, "That'd be nice, thanks."

Once inside the apartment, Castle can see that it's fairly clean and neat for a guy apparently living alone. While Sumner is in the kitchen, he quietly asks, "What's his deal?"

Equally quietly, Abril says, "He lost custody of his kids because of a drinking problem. But he's dry now and suing for part custody. The papers are a counter-suit from his ex."

"Does he have a chance?"

Abril shrugs and says, "I hope so. He's been working real hard."

"Do you always know this much about your clients?"

"Not always. But I've known Mr. Sumner for years."

The man soon returns with their coffees. Castle's heart plummets a little on seeing that it's instant, but he manages to drink the simulated muck without making a face. They say their goodbyes and this time Sumner shakes Castle's hand too. As they're about to get on the bike, Abril says, "Last one is only a couple of blocks away, on East 10th Street." She points in the direction they're heading and says, "Just past the Dry Dock Pool."

Once Abril's seated behind him, Castle heads in that direction and parks the bike when she taps him on the shoulder. The apartment building looks quite nice, but Abril doesn't ask Castle to stay behind, so he accompanies her inside. This time the client offers them coffee _and_ cake. In trade for that treat they pick Abril's brain about what happens next in the legal proceedings. Bored within seconds, Castle stretches his legs under the pretense of taking their cups to the sink.

It's a good view from the kitchenette. He can see nearby Keeper's Storage and a few smoke stacks to the north. Even the projects look attractive from this distance. Just below his vantage point is the swimming pool, now closed for winter. Castle is thinking how sad it looks, the two pools covered in plastic, when he sees something that has the potential to ruin his day and he asks Abril, "Do you have one of those cameras that Clair used?"

Tapping a small object attached to her belt, Abril says, "No. I use GPS for proof of service, why?"

To his host, Castle says, "Got any binoculars?"

With a nervous glance at Abril, the man says, "Sure. I'll get them for you."

When he enters what must be the bedroom, Castle grins and says to Abril, "I'm sure he has a legitimate reason for keeping them by his bed."

Embarrassed, Abril just says, "Shh."

Even with the aid of the binoculars, Castle still isn't positive what he's looking at. But he's sure enough to say, "Time to go."

Abril recognizes that he's serious and thanks their host before following Castle out. Once outside the apartment, she says, "What's going on?"

Already getting his phone out, Castle says, "I think there's a body in one of the swimming pools." He explains the situation to Beckett and is relieved that she takes it seriously. After hanging up he says to Abril, "Only one of us needs to stay. I'll understand if you take off."

Surprised at the suggestion, Abril pushes the button for the elevator and says, "I'm not taking off."

As they enter the elevator, Castle says, "I'm sorry about this. Hopefully it'll turn out to be nothing."

Abril smiles and says, "Clair told me about the drama when she stayed with you at the Hamptons, and you've been in trouble since I've known you. It'll be a body."

She doesn't seem upset, but Castle puts his arms around her and says, "I'm still sorry."

Abril kisses him and then says, "It's ok, Rick. I've had a good time. Thanks for trying to stay away from murder for the day."

Relieved that she's not blaming him, Castle kisses her well enough that, when the elevator reaches the lobby, he's almost forgotten why they got on in the first place.

* * *

><p>Abril and Castle arrive at the entrance to the swimming pool just before a squad car arrives. The officers recognize Castle, but ask him to stay back as they enter the complex to investigate. One of them soon returns and confirms that the pool is now a crime scene and Castle says, "How did they get in; the killer, I mean?"<p>

The officer says, "No idea. The detectives will work on that when they get here. In the meantime, I'll have to ask you both to wait across the street while I roll out the tape."

Castle says, "How about I walk the perimeter and see if I can find where they breached? You know that I'll keep my distance and not mess with any evidence."

The officer considers for a second and then says, "Ok. But don't tell Detective Beckett that I gave you permission."

Castle grins and says, "You got it."

Once they're out of earshot, Abril says, "You know, I've got a few outstanding traffic violations…"

Castle laughs and says, "I'm not sure that I have that kind of influence. But I'll see what I can do, if you don't mind sacrificing a little of your soul."

Abril says, "Are you trying to tell me that you don't try and get out of them?"

"I'm telling you exactly that." It's obvious she's having trouble believing him and he explains, "I don't always follow the rules, but I _am_ always ready to accept the consequences of breaking them, even if the mayor won't let me nowadays."

Abril is quiet for a few seconds as they walk around the fence and then she takes Castle's hand. Surprised and pleased at this uncharacteristic sign of affection, he reciprocates even as he wonders why her gesture feels like a reward. He pauses and says, "You ok?"

Her voice is devoid of emotion when she says, "I'm fine."

When it's obvious that Abril isn't ready to discuss the matter, Castle shrugs and continues his sweep of the perimeter. He soon finds the hole in the fence, concealed by vegetation. He can see one of the officers inside the complex and gets their attention. Satisfied that the patrolman is on top of the situation, Abril and Castle return to the main gate, which is now taped off, just as Beckett and the guys arrive.

Castle can see the surprise on Beckett's face when she spots Abril, but she politely greets her and then says to Castle, "I thought you were taking the day off?"

Castle smiles and says, "So did I." He greets the guys, gives them what little information he has and then says, "Well, I think that's it. Good luck."

Beckett says, "You're not staying?"

Castle smiles and says, "Nope. Today I'm honorary process server, not honorary detective. But I'll see you tomorrow."

They've said their goodbyes and Abril and Castle are walking back to the bike. When Abril once again slips her hand inside his, he's certain that the gesture is significant. So he clasps her hand until they reach the bike and kisses her fingers before relinquishing his grip. Abril says nothing, but Castle knows that he got it right, because her young face is alight with gratitude as they get ready to leave. When Abril is settled onto the bike behind him, Castle says, "Where to?"

Abril puts her arms on his waist and says, "Anywhere but here."

It's only as he rides off that Castle's awareness returns to Beckett. He glances in the mirror to see that she's watching them leave. He recalls last Halloween, and how he felt when forced to watch Beckett and Clair ride away together on a motorbike. Castle wonders if watching him and Abril leave has a similar effect on Beckett, but just having all three women in his head at the same time is far too distracting, so he shakes his head to clear the image and focusses on heading to his apartment.

Ryan and Esposito have not missed the fact that Beckett appears hypnotized by Abril and Castle's departure. Eventually, Ryan says, "Nice girl, that Abril."

Esposito nods and says, "Helluva dancer too."

Without looking at either of them, Beckett says, "Just get to work."

* * *

><p>After a delightful, but exhausting afternoon with Abril, Castle has finally changed his clothes and is once again alone when he calls Beckett for an update on the case and she says, "What happened to your career as a process server?"<p>

She seems a little curt and Castle wonders if it's jealousy he can hear in her voice as he says, "Apparently a large part of the job involves doing paperwork and hanging around the courthouse. So I've retired." And then he says, "What's happening with the case?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Turns out it was an accident."

"But first responders confirmed it was a homicide."

"Yes. They did the right thing, because there was some blood at the scene. But Lanie quickly worked out that the young man tripped getting into the water, smacked his head on the concrete and drowned while he was unconscious."

Remembering how cold it was on the motorbike, Castle says, "It was sixteen degrees this morning! Why on earth was he going swimming?"

"We're thinking it was a dare. There's evidence that someone tried to resuscitate him, so we're currently working through his friends to find out who was with him."

Trying to imagine how horrible it would be for the friend, Castle says, "And what happens when you catch up with them?"

"I'll do what I can to keep them out of jail. But they're going to be pretty messed up whatever transpires."

Castle is quiet for a second and then says, "How old?"

"He's only seventeen."

Castle is quiet again and then can only say, "Shit."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

Suddenly sounding very weary, Beckett says, "I will be."

The obvious pain in her voice momentarily removes Castle's power of speech, but he soon regains control and says, "Coffee?"

He's sure Beckett is smiling when she says, "You'd travel across town in peak hour traffic to make me coffee?"

Heart pounding, Castle dares, "I'd travel anywhere you want." When she doesn't reply, he realizes that he's gone too far and says, "I know how much cops love their coffee."

Back on familiar ground, Beckett says, "That's ok, Castle, I can manage. See you tomorrow?"

Disappointed, Castle says, "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Castle gets busy making dinner. Alexis returns home in time to assist. After they've eaten and cleaned up, Castle is in his office when he gets a call from Sasha's lawyer. It's unusual for her to call him and the trial begins in less than two weeks, so he says, "Hey, Brynn. No problems, I hope?"<p>

"Possibly one." She pauses and then says, "I'm sorry, Rick, but Sasha doesn't want you there."

Shocked at this news, Castle says, "What? Why?"

"She wouldn't elaborate, but she _is_ adamant. I couldn't dissuade her."

Suddenly nervous, Castle says, "Why are _you_ telling me this?"

Another pause and Brynn says, "Because Sasha doesn't want to see you before the trial either."

Hurt at Sasha's lack of trust, Castle says, "She's worried that I'll keep pushing for the insanity plea?"

"Possibly. I don't know."

Castle sighs and says, "Ok. Anything else?"

"No. Everything else is confidential. But I would like to thank you again for this opportunity."

"No problem, Brynn. But it was Sasha who chose you. I'm just paying the bill."

"Then thank you for paying the bill."

Castle smiles and says, "You're welcome." And then he says, "Hey, I know you're busy, but how's your pro bono quota?"

She doesn't hesitate long before saying, "Room for one more."

"Ok, thanks. I only have a name and address. Is that enough?"

"Sure, send it to me."

Castle says, "Thanks, Brynn." And then he says, "Is there any point in me trying to talk to Sasha?"

"I doubt it, Rick."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Keep me posted, ok?"

"I will."

When she's gone, Castle stares at the phone for a while and then calls Beckett. Surprise evident in her voice, she says, "Hey, Castle, what's up?"

"Sasha doesn't want me at the trial. Were you planning to go?"

"I kind of have to, Castle. I'm involved in the case, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I've been mostly staying out of the details, so it wouldn't mess with my friendship with Sasha."

"Are you ok?"

Not sure what he's feeling, Castle says, "Yeah, I think so. I'm just confused. Any insights?"

"Into the mind of a serial killer?"

Finally able to smile, Castle says, "Good point." And then he says, "Ok, thanks, I'll see you in the morning."

"Is that offer of coffee still good?"

Surprised, Castle says, "Uh, I guess so. Are you still at the precinct?"

"No, I'm in the car and I could swing by your place, if you'd like?"

Castle figures that she's only accepting the coffee for his sake and says, "Only if you really want a coffee. I'm fine, honestly."

Beckett is quiet for a second and says, "How about a small scotch instead?"

Only then does Castle realize that maybe Beckett needs a friend too and he says, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p>When Beckett arrives, Castle admits her and says, "Did you eat? Because we have leftovers." And then he smiles and says, "As usual, I cooked too much."<p>

Castle notices that Beckett doesn't even attempt a smile when she says, "That'd be great, thanks." While he's heating the meal, she says, "Martha and Alexis?"

"Just because Mother is again living with us doesn't mean she's always here…though that was always the case, I suppose. And, once Alexis goes upstairs in the evening, she rarely comes back down, but I'm sure she won't mind if you say hello."

Beckett considers for a second and says, "Ok. I'll be right back."

By the time Castle has put her meal on the table, Beckett returns, apparently feeling better and Castle says, "She's still alive up there?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Yes, still breathing." And then she sits down to eat and says, "Thanks for this."

"No problem."

Castle knows that Beckett is troubled, but he also knows that there's no point asking her about it. So he gives her a review of his day as a process server, minus the few hours after he and Abril returned to his apartment. Beckett offers her sympathy for him being forced to drink instant coffee, but otherwise says nothing. Only when the story reaches the point where their day intersected does Beckett push her plate aside and say, "It was his best friend."

"You tracked them down?"

Beckett doesn't look at him when she says, "All the way to the morgue." She audibly swallows and then says, "After trying to save his friend he went home and killed himself."

Castle fetches a bottle of scotch and one glass. He puts them in front of Beckett and says, "You can take the spare room or I'll drive you home." And then he says, "Start from when I left you at the scene."

Beckett doesn't hesitate long before sliding her car keys across the table and pouring a large whiskey. After consuming a good portion of it, she relates the events following her arrival at the Dry Dock Pool. She doesn't cry. Castle would be shocked if she did. But the impact of the day is evident in the fact that she speaks so softly Castle can barely hear her, though he doesn't ask her to repeat any of it, because he knows that this is more for her than him. Beckett pours another drink and downs it before telling how the young victim's friend hanged himself in his bedroom. Finally talked out, she's quiet for a few seconds and then sighs and says, "I'd better get home."

"Ok, I'll just let Alexis know."

When Castle returns downstairs, Beckett has cleared the table and is already wearing her coat. He puts his on and they head to her car without a word.

* * *

><p>Once they're under way, Beckett says, "Thanks, Castle."<p>

Reluctant to say anything that might ruin the comradely mood, Castle only says, "Any time."

Beckett is quiet for a while and then says, "So, you and Abril are serious?"

Heart hammering at the sudden change in tone, Castle says, "No, not serious. Alexis says it's only temporary, because Abril is _sweet_."

Beckett shakes her head in confusion and says, "What?"

Castle says, "Apparently, I don't go for sweet…at least not for very long." And then he grins and says, "Well, you've met both my wives. Did they strike you as sweet?"

Finally understanding a little, Beckett says, "No, definitely not sweet…dynamic was my first impression. Gina is more subtle about it, but they're both…a force, I guess."

Smiling at memories, Castle says, "Yeah, they're pretty amazing."

Marveling again at how Castle can still have such genuine feelings for his ex-wives, Beckett returns to her question and says, "If it's not serious, what was today?"

Castle shrugs and says, "She was just a little fragile after seeing my injured hand. She really is a sweet kid, so today was...what she needed, I guess."

Satisfied, Beckett moves on and says, "And how's Clair?"

Surprised at another personal question, Castle nods and says, "She's well; the nausea is receding." He holds out his right hand, smiles and says, "The baby has fingerprints and would fit in my hand."

"She's had an ultrasound already?"

"No, but you know me, I like doing research."

Beckett smiles and then says, "You still haven't seen her?"

She sees Castle's jaw clench a little before he says, "Not yet."

"I'm sorry, Castle."

He shrugs and says, "It's ok. She's right. We need time…certainly I do."

Beckett says, "Time and Abril."

This time she definitely sounds jealous. While some part of Castle feels like celebrating, his mouth betrays him and says, "Look, Beckett, I know you've only had a couple of drinks, but that stuff is cask strength; stronger than you're used to. So you might want to..."

Unconcerned, she interrupts with, "I'm not driving."

"True, but we're almost to your apartment and you've talked exclusively about the women in my life. So you're clearly not yourself. I'm giving you this one-time only caution and then all bets are off."

Beckett considers his words and realizes that he's right. She's quiet for a few seconds and then, in a subdued voice, says, "Thanks, Castle...you didn't have to do that."

Castle shrugs and says, "I kind of did."

Neither of them have said another word by the time they're standing outside Beckett's building. When Castle hands Beckett the car keys, she thanks him and says, "You don't need to wait in the cold. The doorman will get a cab for you."

After passing the message to the doorman, Castle follows Beckett to the elevator. She pushes the button and says, "Thanks for listening, Castle. It helps."

Castle recognizes her words as a dismissal and says, "You helped me too, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

The elevator arrives and Beckett nervously licks her lips before saying, "If I hug you, can we blame the scotch?"

Castle smiles and says, "Of course."

The embrace only lasts a second and Beckett ducks through the doors just before they close. But it's enough that Castle heads home with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alexis has left for school and Castle is getting ready to leave for the precinct when Sasha calls and says, "Do you have a minute?"<p>

"For you? Maybe even two."

Castle can almost hear her confusion and then she says, "Brynn didn't talk to you?"

"Yes, she talked to me."

"You're not angry?"

Castle smiles and says, "No, Sasha, I'm not angry, just confused. Thanks for calling me. What's going on?"

"Whatever happens at the trial, we won't see much of each other from now on."

They've already discussed it, so Castle only says, "True."

"I don't do well when I think about that."

Worried what that might mean for someone of Sasha's fragile mental state, Castle says, "Are you ok?"

Sasha is quiet for a second and then says, "I am now, but yesterday made me realize that I need to stop relying on you and it needs to be my decision or…"

When she doesn't continue, Castle says, "Or I might not be safe with you anymore?"

Sasha sounds almost like a child when she says, "Yes." And then adds, "I'm sorry."

His heart aching for the little girl she used to be, Castle says, "Oh, sweetheart; no need. This is incredibly brave and selfless. Thank you." When she doesn't speak, he says, "I'm going to miss your grace." There's only silence on the phone and he says, "Sasha? You ok?"

Castle can hear that Sasha is weeping when she says, "You've done it again. I haven't cried since my mother killed herself."

Worried that he's said the wrong thing, Castle says, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is considered a normal reaction. The doc will do backflips when I tell her about this."

Castle smiles at the image and says, "Yeah, probably." And then he says, "Will I see you at all?"

"No. You won't even be called as a witness. I saw to that."

"Is that why you're so adamant about pleading guilty?"

"That's only part of it, and I've told you that I won't discuss it, Rick."

Castle says, "Sorry." And then he says, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Goodbye, Rick."

"Does it have to be right now?" When Sasha doesn't reply, Castle sighs and says, "Ok, Sasha; you win, as usual. 'Bye."

Castle waits the few seconds it takes Sasha to hang up and then he heads to the 12th.

* * *

><p>Beckett hasn't even finished the coffee Castle brings her before she says, "You ok?"<p>

Not very surprised that she's noticed his disquiet, Castle says, "Yeah…sort of. Sasha called this morning to say goodbye."

Beckett can't feel sad about it, because his strange friendship with the serial killer has always concerned her, but she knows what it has meant to Castle, so she asks, "Did she say why?"

"She's not coping well with the idea of our weekly visits ending, so she's cutting the cord before she becomes a danger to me."

Impressed, Beckett's eyes widen in surprise and she says, "Wow, that can't have been easy. Will she be all right?"

"I think so. Her therapy is going well and she actually cried this morning. Apparently, that's a good thing." And then he smiles and says, "Plus, she's even tougher than you are."

Beckett also smiles and says, "True, though you didn't need to point that out."

He grins and says, "Sure, I did. It doesn't happen very often, so I have to take these opportunities when they arise."

Beckett hesitates and then says, "And you'll be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…soon as I find another chess partner."

"I don't play chess, but is there anything else I can do?"

Castle considers a cheeky reply, but then says, "Could you keep an eye on her during the trial? You've met her and you'll know if she's having trouble coping."

Beckett nods and says, "Sure, Castle, I can do that."

Relieved that someone he trusts will be keeping an eye on Sasha, Castle says, "Thanks." And then he says, "So, what's happening today?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Nothing much, unless the phone rings."

Castle turns the phone to face him and stares at it while he sips his coffee. Sadly, the watched phone does not ring with anything exciting enough to keep Castle amused and he leaves early, to spend time with Alexis.

* * *

><p>The locals manage to avoid killing themselves long enough for Beckett to keep her promise to Castle and, even when not required as a witness, she attends the trial of Sasha Beketov. With such a high-profile case, the media circus is incredible and Beckett wonders if that alone is the reason why Sasha has ensured that Castle won't be part of the trial. As expected, Sasha sticks to her guilty plea and, despite an admirable effort by her counsel, Brynn, makes no attempt to plead for leniency.<p>

On the first day, Sasha notices Beckett and looks surprised. But she quickly recovers and surreptitiously signs the letter "C". Beckett smiles and gives a thumbs-up. Satisfied, Sasha returns her attention to the proceedings and ignores Beckett thereafter. Sasha appears calm, even content throughout the trial and Beckett is able to reassure Castle that she's coping just fine. With Sasha having confessed to twenty three murders, the guilty verdict is no surprise. In fact, the only surprises are that the entire trial takes only a matter of days and no mention is made of Richard Castle.

When the sentence of life imprisonment without possibility of parole is handed down, Sasha only nods, as if she'd been expecting it. When the judge then explains that Sasha will be transported to Bedford Hills Correctional Facility for Women at the earliest convenience, Sasha turns and shakes hands with Brynn. As she's being led away by officers, Sasha looks right at Beckett and nods once. Without even thinking about it, Beckett returns the courtesy by holding up one hand in farewell.

After running the gauntlet of reporters, Beckett makes it to her car, calls Castle and says, "It's done; life without parole."

"So hiring Brynn made no difference whatsoever?"

"Actually, she almost got the previous seventeen murders thrown out, despite Sasha's confession."

"How?"

Beckett hesitates and says, "You sure you want details?"

"Yes. If I'm not spending time with Sasha, it doesn't matter anymore."

Beckett shrugs and says, "Because, other than Sasha's detailed confession, there's no evidence to suggest that they were murders. She chose women who were going through a version of hell and murdered them in a way that made it look like they'd committed suicide."

"Her mother killed herself, presumably because Mr. Beketov was abusive to her as well."

"I'd say so. Shaw said it all fits." And then Beckett says, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I didn't see this coming. I just wish she'd consented to…anyway, it's been talked to death. Thanks for keeping an eye on her." And then Castle says, "When will she be transported?"

"Uh, soon as they've got a full van, I guess, but probably within a few days. Why?"

"She hasn't forbidden me from seeing her off."

Nervous about how to proceed, Beckett considers her words and then says, "Is this for her, or for you?"

Castle is quiet again and then growls in frustration before saying, "Damnit! Why do you have to be so smart?"

He sounds ok, so Beckett smiles and says, "Hanging around with you too much, I guess."

A profound silence greets these words and Beckett grimaces just before Castle says, "Did you just call me smart?"

"No?"

"You did! You just called me smart."

Hoping to distract him, Beckett says, "Would you like me to be at Bayview when she's transported?"

"Would you? That'd be great. I want to respect her wishes, but I don't like her being alone either. Thanks, Beckett." And then he says, "Oh, and could you give Crenshaw a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell him that I have his mouse."

Confused, Beckett says, "His mouse?"

She's sure Castle is smiling as he says, "The wireless mouse for his computer. I replaced it with an identical one the week before Christmas as punishment for permitting that fake security check. He never mentioned it, so I'm guessing he didn't figure out why it wasn't working."

"You pranked the warden of a prison? You're quite mad, you know that?"

"Or maybe I'm really _smart_."

Thinking that she should have known better than to hope he'd been distracted, Beckett rolls her eyes and says, "Goodnight, Castle."

He chuckles and says, "Night, Beckett and thanks."

* * *

><p>The next evening Castle is at home when Abril calls and says, "I got a call from Mr. Sumner. He seems to think that I arranged a lawyer for him. Know anything about that?"<p>

Certain that he's in trouble, Castle says, "Why would I know anything about it?"

"Because it couldn't be anyone else. Do you know what having decent representation means to him?"

She doesn't sound angry, so Castle says, "I have a pretty good idea."

"Why would you do that for someone you've met only once?"

"Because he seems like a good guy, despite making a terrible cup of coffee, and you obviously respect him, so I thought he deserved a break." When this is greeted with only silence, Castle says, "Bella? Are you ok?"

He can hear that she's crying when she says, "I'm fine. I used to mind his kids when he and his wife were still together and he was good to me when…when I needed it. So it's been hard watching his life fall apart. Rick, this is…"

When she doesn't continue, Castle says, "Want some company?"

Abril sniffs and says, "I'm not very sexy right now."

Castle smiles and says, "First of all; I'll be the judge of that and, second; I wasn't suggesting sex."

"Ok, company would be good, thanks."

"I'll be there soon…oh, and you should probably get naked, just in case you change your mind about the sex."

"Rick!"

Marveling at how different women can manage to instill the same disapproving tone into his name, Castle laughs and hangs up. After letting Alexis know what's going on, he throws a few things in a backpack and heads out.

* * *

><p>On arrival at Abril's apartment, Castle can see that she's composed herself. But she still turns to him for comfort the second he's in the door. He drops the backpack, puts his arms around her and says, "Uh, before you go thinking I'm a hero, I'm not actually paying for this one. Brynn's doing it as a favor."<p>

Abril laughs and kisses him, then says, "It doesn't matter; just the fact that you thought of him when you already had a lot going on is amazing, thank you." And then she says, "Oh, I saw the verdict on the news; sorry about your friend."

Castle shrugs and says, "It's ok. In some states she'd be on death row by now. I just can't help thinking that, if she'd been treated better as a child none of this would have happened." Something clouds Abril's gaze at these words and Castle hesitates before saying, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. But it doesn't have to be today…or at all, for that matter, ok?"

Abril looks afraid for a second and then says, "Ok."

Forcing a smile to ease the tension, Castle says, "Well, now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

Abril also smiles and says, "I hadn't actually thought that far ahead." Nodding to the score of papers littering her small dining table, she says, "I still have to catch up on paperwork."

Stepping around her, Castle takes the TV remote and sprawls on her sofa, saying, "Ok, but I get to choose what we watch."

Abril finally finishes and says to Castle, "Done." It's only then that she realizes why he stopped pestering her about when she's going to finish; he's asleep. She takes the remote from his hand and turns off the TV. Then she bends down and kisses him until he wakes up enough to respond. Standing up straight, she takes his hands and helps him to his feet, saying, "Time for bed."

Still half asleep, Castle nevertheless grins and says, "I knew you'd change your mind."

Abril laughs and says, "I haven't."

Castle lets his shoulders slump, as if he's being led to his doom and says, "Then I think the least you can do is speak Spanish for me."

Abril laughs again, kisses him and stands on her toes to say, next to his ear, "Tú eres insaciable."

Castle eyes light up and he says, "I like that. What's it mean?"

Still smiling, Abril heads for the bedroom and says, "You'll work it out."

When they're both in bed, entwined in each other, Castle says, "Is this the furthest we've got without being naked?"

"I think you're right. You ok?"

"Of course. I'm not actually insatiable."

Abril smiles and says, "You worked it out."

Sounding very sleepy, Castle says, "Mmm, hmm."

Abril says, "I was fourteen." She feels Castle's body tense, so she knows he's listening even though he says nothing and she continues, "My Dad was not a nice man, so Mom took me from him when I was still quite young. She always worked long hours and I used to hang out with my best friend, Jodie, after school…mostly getting into trouble. We knew that an old guy in the building had a scooter and would sometimes leave the keys in it. I can't recall if it was my idea, or hers. But one day we decided to take it for a ride…you know, just for fun." She's quiet for a while and Castle almost doesn't dare to breathe. Soon, Abril says, "Only it didn't end up fun. I was on the back when Jodie misjudged a turn and suddenly a truck was bearing down on us. I don't know how, but I managed to leap off before we hit." Her voice breaks as she says, "God, the sound!"

Castle holds her tighter and strokes her hair, then says, "What did you do?"

"I bolted. I was so scared…I didn't even go home that night. Somehow I knew she was dead. The next morning I went home and confessed to Mom, though I think she'd already worked it out. She hauled me to the police station and made me tell them everything."

"And what happened?"

"I was charged with vehicular manslaughter and spent 65 weeks in juvie."

Confused, Castle says, "Even though you were a passenger?"

Abril nods against his chest and says, "Because we stole it."

Castle is quiet for a second and then says, "And now you ride a motorbike for a living?"

"By the time I got out, I was terrified of anything on two wheels, so I saved up enough money and bought a motorbike."

Castle tilts her chin, so he can kiss her and then says, "Didn't I say that you're incredible?"

Abril smiles and settle back against his chest, saying, "Yes, you did."

Castle remembers something and says, "Mr. Sumner helped you?"

"Yes. His wife wouldn't let me near their kids again, with my record. But he owned a store back then and gave me a job doing deliveries; first on a bicycle, then on the motorbike. If he hadn't done that, I think that I probably would have got into trouble again." She smiles and says, "Instead, I'm raking in more money than I thought possible and I get to hang out with you."

Castle kisses her forehead and says, "How was your relationship with your Mom afterwards?"

"For a long time; not great. But we reconciled before she died. I know she did the right thing."

Nervous about offending her, Castle says, "Uh, you don't talk like someone who finished school at fourteen."

Abril laughs and says, "Thank you; I think." She shrugs and says, "They have classes in juvie and there's not much else to do except read if you want to stay out of trouble. So I read everything I could get my hands on. Later, I picked up how to speak from customers. It helped me get clients who actually have money." And then Abril's accent becomes more pronounced as she says, "But I can still fit in if I need to."

Castle smiles and says, "You should have kept the accent. I like it."

Once again confident with him, Abril says, "You like everything about me."

Castle says, "Pretty much. Now go to sleep."

Abril lifts her face to him and says, "Ok. Thanks for listening."

Castle kisses her and says, "Thanks for talking."

* * *

><p>A few days later Castle has left the precinct and it waiting for Alexis to get home when he gets a call from Beckett and he says, "Body?"<p>

"No; still a quiet week. I'm just letting you know that Sasha will be transferred late tonight. I've managed to get a seat, so she'll have a relatively friendly face with her until she gets to Bedford Hills."

"Thanks, Beckett." And then Castle says, "Why at night…less reporters?"

"Exactly. She's still pretty popular, so they're being careful to keep it quiet."

"Ok, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah; tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Despite the chilly damp air of the secure, underground garage at Bayview Correctional, Beckett is yawning as the few prisoners are loaded into the prison transport vehicle and wishes that Castle were here to hand her a coffee. She climbs into the van and claims a seat for the relative warmth it offers.<p>

Given that she's the darling of the press, and the most notorious inmate, Sasha is loaded last. She is quiet and cooperative as she's led, in shackles, to the van. Only on entering does she see Beckett and her face registers genuine shock. Knowing that Sasha will understand, Beckett signs the letter "C". Sasha nods and sits down, permitting the officers to attach her chains to the floor and secure her seatbelt. When everyone is settled, Sasha doesn't look at Beckett, but says, "Tell him he surprised me again." She immediately receives a caution against talking and nods her compliance.

Beckett tries to stay awake, but it's over an hour to Bedford Hills and she inevitably fails. The van coming to a stop wakes her with a start. One of the officers says, "It's ok, we just stopped at some lights. We're nearly there; be about ten minutes."

The van is already under way and Beckett nods her gratitude. Then she looks at Sasha and can see the woman's lips moving, as if in silent prayer. Surprised, Beckett tries to work out what Sasha is saying. It's several seconds before she remembers that it could be Russian. Struggling to recall what little Russian she knows, Beckett leans forward against her seatbelt, trying to read Sasha's lips. And then the hairs stand up on the back of her neck when she realizes that Sasha is counting. She yells at the driver, "Turn around!"

Glancing at her, the driver says, "Can't turn around, we're on the Parkway."

The senior officer says, "What's up?"

Beckett is unclipping her sidearm and says, "Ambush."

The officer gets on the radio to call for backup just as a truck slams into the van. Beckett's head smacks against the interior wall hard enough to knock her out. As she surfaces towards consciousness she can hear instructions being shouted in Russian. Despite the throbbing in her head, Beckett reaches for her gun even as her eyes open, only to hear Sasha say, "Don't do it, Beckett. They _will_ kill you."

Beckett is looking at the barrel of a rifle and freezes. Holding the gun is a man disguised by a balaclava. His accent is strong, but his English clear when he says, "Hands behind your head."

Beckett does as instructed and can only watch as another of Sasha's henchmen gets the keys from an officer, unlocks the gate to the section containing the prisoners and frees only Sasha, which elicits excited chattering from the other prisoners. But they're ignored. As she's led past Beckett, Sasha says, "How did you know?"

Beckett says, "Ya govoryu po-russki." And then explains, "You were counting."

Sasha only nods and lets herself be led from the van. Beckett and the officers are quickly divested of their weapons, keys and phones, then herded into the compartment with the remaining prisoners and locked in. The entire operation is over in a couple of minutes, with a minimum of fuss and almost no communication between Sasha's rescuers. Beckett can't see behind the van, but the flickering red glow through the tiny windows and a faint hissing sound makes her wonder if Sasha's team bothered to put out road safety flares. The wait for Mt Kisco police to reach their destination seems to take forever, but Beckett's watch confirms that first responders arrive within six minutes of Sasha leaving.

Reluctant to miss out on anything, Beckett doesn't say a word when the paramedics ask about injuries. But the senior CO says, "You were out for a few seconds; go."

His tone makes it clear that there's no point arguing, so Beckett lets a paramedic check her out, while another assesses the prisoners. In the end everyone is given the all clear, with Beckett needing only a couple of analgesics for the headache. A replacement transport vehicle eventually arrives and the prisoners are transferred without any drama. Beckett opts out of accompanying them to Bedford Hills Correctional, instead hitching a ride to Mt Kisco police station, to assist with the manhunt.

* * *

><p>When Castle is woken at 3am by a phone call from Esposito, he knows to be afraid and says, "Beckett?"<p>

"She's fine, bro. But Sasha is in the wind." And then Esposito says, "If you're outside in ten minutes, you can come with us."

In fact, despite taking the time to leave a note for Martha and Alexis, Castle is outside his apartment in less than ten minutes. When Esposito and Ryan arrive, he sees that they're accompanied by a squad car that parks across from his apartment. Grateful that he doesn't have to worry about Martha and Alexis, Castle gets in the car and says, "Where are we going?"

Esposito is driving, so Ryan answers, "Mt Kisco PD. It's the base for the search, but everyone from traffic cops to the Feds are working on this one."

Castle says, "Any idea yet where Sasha might be heading?"

Ryan shrugs and says, "Could be anywhere from here to Moscow."

Castle is quiet for a second and then exclaims, "Clair!"

Ryan nods and says, "Beckett just talked to her and contacted Port Angeles PD. They don't have the manpower to put a car on her place, but they'll step up patrols in the area and check on her regularly."

Relieved, Castle nevertheless says, "Clair's not going to like it." And then gets out his phone and says, "I'd better call her."

Clair knows why he's calling and answers with, "She outplayed you again?"

Relieved that she doesn't sound upset, Castle says, "It's what she does. Are you ok?"

"Yes, we're fine and Luther is on guard duty. You know he isn't going to let anyone near us except for you."

Castle smiles and says, "I'm glad to hear it."

He knows that Clair is also smiling when she says, "But it's not a problem. I just lock him in the laundry when I'm entertaining."

Ignoring the jibe, Castle says, "So, you're ok with the police attention?"

"Not really, but I know it's a good idea." She's quiet for a second and then says, "Would Sasha really hurt me?"

"I don't think so. But she is insane, so I'm glad you're cooperating, thanks."

"And what about you? What precautions are you taking?"

"Well, I'm currently travelling with two allegedly competent members of NYPD, so I guess that I'm safe for now."

Ryan says, "Allegedly?"

Clair chuckles and says, "Say hello for me."

Without blocking the phone, Castle says to the guys, "Clair says you both suck and I should get some proper protection."

Without taking his eyes off the road, Esposito says, loud enough to carry, "Tell her I'm glad she finally came to her senses and left you to find a real man."

Clair has heard and says to Castle, "Tell Javi that I couldn't wait for him forever."

Castle says to Esposito, "Man, you blew it. Looks like you might have had a chance with her."

It's enough for Esposito to glance in the rear vision mirror and say, "Really?"

Castle grins and says, "When I was the alternative? Hardly."

Clair laughs and says, "That's not nice." And then she says, "I'm tired, and you have work to do. I'm gonna go."

Castle sighs and says, "Ok. I'll talk to you soon."

"Night, Rick."

When he hangs up, Ryan says, "So, she's ok?"

"Yeah, she's well."

Castle is just staring at his phone, so Ryan says, "And are _you_ ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just realized that she said _we're fine_ and I'm pretty sure she was talking about the baby too."

"Sounds like a good thing."

Castle smiles and says, "Yeah, I think so too." And then he sobers and says, "What are the chances that Sasha will go after someone I love?"

Ryan shrugs and says, "You know her better than anyone, Castle. What do you think?"

Castle grimaces and says, "I'm afraid thinking clearly is beyond me when I imagine what Sasha's capable of." And then he says, "I don't think so. But we can't take the chance, can we?"

Ryan says, "No." And then he says, "We need to find her."

* * *

><p>Beckett is playing only a minor role in the manhunt. But she's happy to be part of it at all, even if it's just to monitor phones. It's a while since she took anything for the headache and she rubs the back of her neck in an effort to ease the pain, just as a foam coffee cup thuds onto the desk. She looks up and, with real affection in her voice, says, "Thanks, Castle." And then she sees Ryan and Esposito and says, "Hey, guys."<p>

Esposito says, "Anything?"

Beckett says, "Not so far. But you're welcome to take a phone."

The three men sit down nearby and Castle says to Beckett, "So, what happened?"

Despite having recently given a statement to local police, Beckett struggles to recall the details and hesitates before saying, "Uh, the van was hit by a truck…nothing useful from it. The team that freed Sasha were professionals. They didn't say much, but they all seemed to be Russian. I was out for a while, so I didn't hear…"

Castle interrupts with, "You were out for a while?" And he says to Ryan, "I thought you said she was ok?"

Exasperated, Beckett says, "I'm fine; no concussion, just a thumping headache and mild whiplash from the impact."

Satisfied that she's telling the truth, Castle says, "Any idea how Sasha set this up?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "None. Got any writer theories?"

"Maybe one. I think this was her plan even before she was arrested."

Ryan says, "Why do you say that?"

Addressing all of them, Castle says, "She never considered the insanity defense, almost as if she wanted to be convicted and sent to prison. And Bedford Hills is the only maximum security women's prison in the state. If I hadn't arranged for her to spend all this time at Bayview, she probably would have escaped while being transferred after the arraignment."

Beckett says, "We know that she's organized, but do you really think she'd go to such lengths?"

Castle says, "I do. The psych hospital is in the city; much harder to set up an escape. But tonight is proof that an ambush on the parkway is a good idea."

Ryan says, "She wouldn't have paid her rescuers all the money up front. There must have been some money moved around since we nabbed her and, if you're right about the timing change, they would have had to communicate somehow."

Beckett says, "It's a good thought. I'll let them know."

When Beckett has moved away to update the taskforce, Castle quietly asks the guys, "What are our chances of getting her to go home and rest?"

Esposito says, "Not good, bro."

Ryan considers the matter and says, "I've got an idea. Get your game faces on and follow my lead." When Beckett returns to the guys, Ryan and Castle are playing roshambo. Castle loses and Ryan says, "You lose, dude. You've got the legs." Ryan then looks at Beckett as if surprised that she's back so soon and says, "Time to go, boss. It's just after dawn and you've been up all night."

Beckett sits down and says, "No, it's ok. I'll stay until they get something."

Ryan says, "No, you're done. They'll let us know if they find anything." Surprised at his authoritative tone, Beckett frowns in confusion and Ryan lowers his voice to say, "If you don't come with us, we're going to carry you out of here in front of all these people."

Certain that he's bluffing, Beckett is unafraid but then realizes something and says to Castle, "Legs?"

Castle lowers his hands protectively to his lap, grimaces and says, "Yeah, none of us wanted to risk it."

Beckett stares into the faces of all three men, looking for the truth. They all stare back at her, betraying nothing. Still, it's several seconds before she says, "Ok, but you're going to be sorry for this."

Ryan stands up and gestures for Beckett to go first, saying, "Yeah, we know."

* * *

><p>It's a quiet trip back to the city, with Beckett sulking and the three guys contemplating what sort of punishment awaits them. Esposito is in the front passenger seat and ignores it the first couple of times that Castle kicks his seat. The third time he turns around to reprimand him and sees that Beckett has fallen asleep with her head resting on Castle's shoulder. Castle holds out his phone and motions that Esposito should take a picture. Knowing that he's already in trouble with Beckett, Esposito shakes his head. Castle silently pleads with him. When that doesn't work, Castle shakes a fist at him. Unafraid, Esposito simply raises one eyebrow at the threat. So Castle returns to silent pleading until Esposito takes the phone and snaps a photo. The shutter sound makes Beckett stir and both men hold their breath until she settles again.<p>

They're almost to the city when Ryan nudges Esposito and motions to the back seat. Esposito turns to see that Castle is now also asleep, with his head resting on Beckett's. Delighted, Esposito doesn't hesitate to take a photo of the two of them with his own phone. He shows it to Ryan before putting his phone away and returning his gaze to the front so he won't see the moment when Beckett wakes up.

As the car enters city traffic, Beckett and Castle wake up at the same time. Embarrassed, Beckett quickly sits up and moves away from Castle. He grins and says, "Good morning, sleepyhead." When she doesn't reply, he lies, "Don't be too hard on the guys. It was my idea."

Ryan has heard and says, "Castle!" To Beckett, he says, "It was my idea."

Hoping to lighten the mood, Esposito says, "No, I'm Spartacus!"

Beckett's lips twitch in an effort to contain her smile. Encouraged, Castle looks at his shoulder and says, "You drooled on my jacket."

Beckett glances at him and sees that he's telling the truth, so she smiles and says, "Serves you right."

So the guys know that there will be no punishment and Ryan says, "Where to, boss?"

Beckett says, "Can you drop me at my apartment? The captain has banned me from going to the precinct today anyway."

They're soon outside Beckett's apartment building. Before getting out, she says, "Thanks for coming to get me, guys." Then she hesitates for a second and says, "And for making me leave."

They say their goodbyes and Beckett is already yawning as she exits the car. Once she's inside the building, Castle says, "The 12th?"

Ryan nods and says, "The 12th."

* * *

><p>They've been working for a few hours, to no avail, when an officer escorts a man to Homicide and says, "For you, Castle."<p>

It takes Castle a second to recognize his visitor and then he remembers the battered CO who was the only other hostage during the riot at Bayview Correctional and he says, "Dimitri, right?"

The man appears nervous and says, "Yes, sir." Then he hands Castle a letter and says, "From Sasha. She gave it to me yesterday."

Castle moves to take it from him, but Esposito says, "Whoa; hold on, Castle." Instead, he picks up a pristine manila folder and lets Dimitri drop the letter into it before heading off to have it screened.

Ryan says to Dimitri, "What did Sasha say when she gave it to you; her exact words?"

Dimitri gives it some thought and says, "Her exact words were, _Can I trust you to give this to Richard Castle tomorrow?_" He shrugs and says, "I owed her, so I said yes. That's the only words she's ever spoken to me. I wasn't even aware that she knew me."

Ryan says, "And it didn't occur to you that the letter could be dangerous for Castle?"

Confused, Dimitri says, "You've obviously never seen her with him."

Relieved to hear someone else say that Sasha isn't a serious threat to him, Castle says, "Do you know she's escaped?"

"Yes, I heard. I thought that might be a possibility when she gave me the letter."

Angry now, Ryan says, "And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

Unfazed by Ryan's contempt, Dimitri says, "If it weren't for Sasha and Mr. Castle, I'd probably be dead. This is, quite literally, the least I could do for her." He straightens his back a little and says, "I'll accept any consequences."

It's obvious that the man can give them nothing else, so Ryan says, "Just go."

After Dimitri is gone, Castle says to Ryan, "Are you ok?"

"If he'd come forward, Sasha would still be in custody."

Castle says, "Maybe. But she was always one step ahead of us, so she probably had a Plan B, just in case."

Ryan snaps his fingers and says, "Good idea!" Already reaching for the phone, Ryan says, "If we look into her relationships with other inmates, we might find something."

Esposito soon returns, with the open letter in a clear evidence bag and says, "It's clean."

Castle scans it once before reading aloud,

"_By now you'll know why I wouldn't go to psych. I didn't want to leave without seeing you, but I was worried that you'd work it out and, being you, try to stop me. You don't have to worry; by the time you read this I won't even be in the state. I'm going hunting for panthers. Do you know there's one in you? I hope you never find reason to let it out. In the meantime, you and your cubs are safe from me. Thank you for surprising me." _The letter is written and signed in Sasha's elegant script and Castle says, "It's definitely from her."

Ryan says, "Panthers?"

Castle appears distracted and says, "Huh? Oh, something she said to Jordan. It's a metaphor for killers walking amongst the population."

Esposito has guessed what's bothering Castle and says, "She said _cubs_."

Castle swallows and says, "Yes."

Esposito says, "She also said they're safe."

Hoping that Sasha really doesn't lie to him, Castle says, "True."

Esposito holds out his hand and says, "I'll get it to the taskforce."

Castle hands over the letter and says, "Beckett will want to see it."

Esposito says, "I've already scanned it into the system."

Ryan looks at his watch and then says, "You could probably call her. It's been a while."

Castle says, "Actually, I need some air. I'm going to risk a visit. Can you send a copy of the letter to both of us?"

Concerned about Castle's reaction to the letter, Ryan says, "Sure, Castle. Take it easy, ok?"

Castle grabs his coat and says, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>In the cab, Castle's phone beeps an email alert when the copy of the letter arrives in his account. He reads it several times before the cab stops outside Beckett's building. Once at her door, Castle knocks quietly, in case she's still asleep. Almost immediately, Beckett opens the door and, though surprised to see him, invites him in and says, "Anything?"<p>

Castle says, "Maybe. Ryan sent you something. Check your emails."

Beckett opens her laptop and does just that. Castle notices that she rubs her neck and realizes that she's still in some pain. Beckett finds the relevant email, silently reads it and then says, "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. How could she know about the baby? I certainly never mentioned it to her. I've only told people that I trust and I'm guessing Clair has been even more careful."

"I don't know. But Sasha is still obsessed with you and she's super smart." And then Beckett says, "_Thank you for surprising me_?"

"Yeah, Sasha said that I'm the only person who surprises her."

Beckett says, "She said something like that when she saw me in the van."

Castle smiles and says, "I guess she wasn't expecting company." And then he loses the smile and says, "I'm sorry you got hurt. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really; much better after some sleep." And then she says, "What's the panther?"

A little embarrassed, Castle says, "It means killer. Sasha seems to think that I have it in me to kill someone, given the right incentive." When Beckett only nods, he says, "You agree?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "I saw you with Lockwood, remember?"

Castle frowns and says, "I only hit him, and only to keep him from shooting you."

"You hit him hard enough that he was eating through a straw for a while." Beckett hesitates and then says, "And what if you'd had a gun?"

Castle's eyebrows rise at the thought and he quietly contemplates the scenario. Then he says, "Yeah, maybe I would have shot him instead. Is this something I should be concerned about?"

Beckett smiles and says, "No, Castle. I've known you a while now and the only other times I've seen you that angry were when Alexis was in danger and when Clair was attacked."

Castle grins and says, "That's because you weren't with me when Fabio won Survivor." When Beckett laughs at the idea, he says, "I mean, honestly, how can someone that clueless beat everyone?"

"By being a nice guy?"

"You'll have to do better than that; everybody knows nice guys finish last."

Beckett looks at him with enough affection to make Castle nervous and says, "Not all nice guys."

Momentarily struck dumb by the warmth of her gaze, Castle recovers and says, "Speaking of which, how about I massage that whiplash out of your neck? And then we can see if Roy will let you back in the precinct, now that you've had some sleep." When she appears reluctant, Castle grins and says, "Are you worried that you won't be able to control yourself at my touch?"

"No, I'm worried that you'll permanently damage my neck."

She hasn't said no, so Castle stands up and moves behind her, saying, "Don't be such a wuss, it doesn't suit you."

It's ten minutes before the muscles in her neck and shoulders soften enough that Castle can do any good, and another ten before Beckett really starts to relax. He finishes with some tapotement and says, "Ok, that'll have to do."

Flexing her neck, Beckett says, "How do you know how to do that?"

Castle smiles and says, "Mother. Apparently it's a good hangover cure."

"Thanks, Castle. If people stop buying your books, you have a backup career."

Castle grins and says, "And you haven't even experienced my full-body massage."

Beckett rolls her eyes and says, "Let's get to the precinct."

* * *

><p>Once he's satisfied that she got some sleep, Montgomery is content for Beckett to fill the rest of her shift. Ryan says, "Nothing from the taskforce yet. After a comment by Castle, we've been looking into Sasha's relationship with other inmates." To Castle, he says, "Was Sasha a recreational drug user?"<p>

Castle says, "I don't think so. She was on medication. But she only did that because it meant we could play chess. I think she'd consider anything else a sign of weakness. Why?"

Ryan says, "Because she formed a friendship with Allie Brenson; an inmate known for her ability to procure drugs, even inside."

Beckett says, "Could it have just been genuine friendship?"

With complete confidence, Castle says, "No; I'm Sasha's only friend. If she spent time with this woman, it was for a reason."

Beckett says to Ryan, "Ok, keep looking."

Esposito then says, "I've been looking into Sasha's financials. You know that inmates are allowed to bequeath property to family or friends while incarcerated. Sasha used an attorney to convert all her properties into cash, which was then transferred to an account under the name Alexander Beketov."

Beckett says, "A relative?"

Esposito says, "No. It was an alias. And the account was cleaned out soon after the money was transferred."

Castle says, "That's a lot of trust. It's not like her to put so much faith in someone."

Beckett shrugs and says, "She didn't have much choice and, if you're right about her setting this up before she was arrested, she would have had time to ensure that the loyalty of those helping her." To Esposito, she says, "Anything else?"

Esposito says, "Not yet."

Beckett says, "Thanks, guys. Make sure anything definitive makes it to the taskforce and keep looking."

Having barely removed her coat, Beckett is already putting it on. Castle copies her movements, saying, "Where are we going?"

Beckett says, "Bayview. I want a word with Allie Brenson." To Ryan, she says, "Let 'em know we're coming?" When Ryan nods and reaches for the phone, she says, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>At Bayview Correctional, Beckett and Castle are permitted to interview Allie Brenson in private and Beckett says, "Do you know why we're here, Ms. Brenson?"<p>

Brenson shrugs and says, "I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that Sasha has escaped."

Under his breath, Castle says, "News travels fast."

Beckett glares a caution at him and says to Brenson, "I understand that you and Ms. Beketov formed a friendship recently. I'd very much like to know if she asked a favor of you."

It's obvious from the woman's suddenly guarded expression that Beckett has guessed correctly, but Brenson only says, "No favor. We just spent time together is all."

Considering for a moment whether to go with intimidation or bribery, Beckett says, "This place is not too bad, as prisons go; fairly easy time. But there are alternatives, not the least of which is Bedford Hills Correctional." Beckett puts on a feral grin and says, "Even Sasha didn't want to go there."

Nervous now, Brenson says, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Castle says, "Then you have no reason not to tell us what Sasha asked of you."

Brenson shrugs and says, "She said it was just for a joke." She hesitates and then says, "Not that I'm admitting anything, ok?" When Beckett and Castle both nod, she continues, "Jaz is fond of Clonazepam…very fond, in fact. For the past few days she's been taking a placebo instead. Sasha thought it was funny."

Castle exclaims, "Shit!" At Beckett's questioning glance, he quietly says, "Jaz is the inmate with the strong right cross."

At his words, Beckett remembers the woman who punched Castle in the head during the prison riot and says, "How could a placebo hurt her?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I don't know. But I'm betting Sasha does."

Beckett gets Jaz's full name from Brenson and gives the details to the CO guarding the door. And then she says to Brenson, "What else did you and Sasha talk about?"

Brenson says, "Nothing really; just day to day stuff. She wasn't exactly into sharing."

Suspicious, Beckett says, "So, why were you friendly with her?"

Brenson shrugs and says, "While I was friends with her, no one was going to bother me."

Castle says, "Will you be in trouble now that she's gone?"

Brenson smiles and says, "No, I make friends pretty quick."

Castle says, "Yeah, I guess so."

Satisfied that Sasha gave nothing vital to Brenson, Beckett says, "Thank you, Ms. Brenson."

On the way out, Beckett makes sure that she'll receive any information about Jaz and then they head back to the 12th.

* * *

><p>In the car, Beckett can see that Castle is researching something on his phone. After a while, her curiosity gets the better of her and she says, "Got something?"<p>

"Hmm? Oh; Clonazepam withdrawal. It's nasty. Symptoms usually aren't evident for a few days, with the worst of the effects hitting five to seven days after withdrawal."

Beckett thinks about it and says, "Whatever was going to happen, Sasha intended it to go down after she'd left." And then she says, "You surprised her again."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Ryan said he found Brenson after something you said."

Castle says, "Oh, yeah. All I said was that Sasha always has a plan B." And then he says, "Apparently, she also has a long memory when it comes to revenge. She would have known that hurting Jaz would jeopardize our chess games, so she waited until she'd already said goodbye before implementing her plan."

"Then I'd have to say that you did the right thing remaining friends with her, or you'd be in real trouble." After a second, Beckett says, "She didn't kill me during the escape…in fact, she cautioned me against doing anything that might get me killed. But, do you think she'll bother with me? I did shoot her."

After giving it serious thought, Castle says, "I don't think so. She'd understand that you were just doing your job." And then he grins and says, "Unless she finds out how often you hit me."

Beckett tries not to smile and says, "Oh, I'm pretty sure she'd understand about that too."

Castle laughs and says, "Yeah, you're probably right." They're half way to the precinct and he says, "I know it's not actually on the way, but could you drop me at my place?"

It's only then that Beckett notices how tired he looks and says, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. But I only got a few hours' sleep, if that. I need a nap if I'm to be of any use at all."

Already turning off East 14th Street onto Broadway, Beckett says, "Sure, Castle."

Only minutes later, Beckett pulls up outside Castle's building and he says, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Concerned, Beckett says, "Maybe you'd better leave it until tomorrow?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Maybe. I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>Only when Castle is alone does his subconscious let him know what's going on and he calls Clair. She answers with, "Any news?"<p>

Castle sighs and says, "Nothing good…Sasha knows about the baby."

Clair is quiet for a few seconds and then says, "How could she find out?"

"I've no idea. I told exactly seven people and none of them would reveal it to anyone; let alone to a psychopathic serial killer."

"Do you think she has my address?"

Her words elicit all his fears on the subject, until his throat hurts with the effort of containing his emotions and he softly says, "I don't know."

Clair is quiet again, then sighs and says, "Ok, Rick."

At first thrilled that she's given permission, Castle quickly becomes afraid that he's misinterpreted her words and, heart pounding, says, "_Ok_?"

"When can you get here?"

All the tension leaves his body and he says, "Not nearly soon enough. But I'll be there tonight if I have to buy a plane to do it. Thank you."

"Tonight, then. And get some sleep; you sound awful."

Nothing she says now can remove the smile from Castle's face and he says, "I will."

When Clair hangs up, Castle sets up the flight and lets Martha and Alexis know what's going on. Then he calls Beckett and she says, "I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Yeah; slight change of plans. I'm going to visit Clair instead."

Beckett is quiet for a second and then says, "When?"

"Soon as I'm packed. I've already booked the flight."

"For how long?"

"For as long as she'll have me, I guess, which probably won't be more than a few days." When Beckett doesn't reply, he says, "I just need to see with my own eyes that she's safe."

"Ok, Castle, I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks, Beckett. I'll see you then."

Next, feeling a little guilty that he hadn't thought of it until now, Castle calls Abril and says, "Sasha Beketov escaped this morning."

"God, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; just worried what she might do next. You know what she looks like, right?"

"Sure, she was on the news practically every day last week. Why; do you think I'm in danger?"

"No. I seriously doubt she even knows about you. But call the cops if she turns up, ok?"

"Ok, Rick. Hey, what about Clair?"

"That's the other reason I'm calling." Wary of hurting Abril, he hesitates and then says, "I've already chartered a plane. I'll be there tonight; probably stay for a few days."

She's quiet for so long that Castle grimaces in sympathy and then Abril says, "But you're coming back?"

"Yes, darling, I'm coming back. None of the reasons it didn't work with her have changed. I just know that I won't be able to properly relax until I see that she's well."

"Ok, Rick. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll call you when I land."

"No. Don't do that. Just be with Clair while you're there, ok? But I get all of you when you return."

Grateful that she's taking it so well, Castle grins and says, "You are fairly all-consuming."

Her voice rich with desire, Abril says, "Quiero besar tu cuerpo toda la noche."

Almost dizzy at the sensual splendor of the phrase, Castle says, "Oh, God; what does that mean?"

He's certain that Abril is smiling as she says, "I'll show you when you get back."

So, even after Abril hangs up, there's no chance of Castle getting any sleep before his flight. He finally gets cleaned up and packs enough for a week, just in case. Then he still has time to research the phrase Abril spoke. It's not enough to make him stay, but it's certainly enough to make him regret that he doesn't have time to visit her before he heads to the airport. Having chartered a private jet, security is slightly less involved than on a commercial flight. Still, it's a while before he's on his way to Port Angeles, but it's only minutes later that he's fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Knowing that Castle will arrive quite late, Clair gets ready for bed and sits down in the living room to read. But she can't concentrate and decides to practice violin instead. She plays a few tunes before remembering the soothing tones of her mother's favorite tune. Only minutes later her anxiety fades away. Luther also relaxes and curls up on his bed by the fireplace to sleep. A few seconds after Clair draws the bow across the last note there's a knock at the door. As usual, Luther leaps to his feet, barks once and runs to the door. However, once there, he sniffs around the door and starts whining and quivering with excitement. So Clair knows who's at the door and pauses only long enough to put the violin away before opening the door for Castle.<p>

They haven't yet said a word when Luther goes into a paroxysm of joy, alternatively gently biting Castle's hand in greeting and spinning on the spot, as if his body can't contain his happiness. Castle says, "Easy, buddy, easy."

He manages to catch hold of the dog's collar and then offers Clair his free arm. Without hesitation she moves in and kisses him. But then she draws back in shock, one hand on her lips and says, "God, you're frozen! Did you walk from the main road?"

A little embarrassed, he says, "No. I heard the music and didn't want to interrupt you."

So Clair has to kiss him again and then says, "Come in by the fire. I'll make you a hot drink."

Castle grabs his suitcase from the porch and stands by the fire, with Luther shadowing his every move. He squats down to pat him and says, "Thanks. That's probably a good idea. What was the music called?"

"The Lark Ascending. You liked it?"

"I did. I couldn't make myself knock on the door until you finished."

Clair smiles and says, "It wasn't my intention to make you wait in the cold. I was just trying to relax." And then she says, "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"I would have been driving around all night. But, fortunately, the cabbie knew where to go. You're in the middle of nowhere here."

"That's kind of the point. I don't get any passersby."

"So, no visitors?"

"Other than the local police and you? No."

Castle hesitates and says, "I'm really sorry about this."

"About what?"

"That you might be in danger again."

Clair smiles and says, "I don't see how it can possibly be your fault, and I'm always in danger."

She's walking back with his cocoa and Castle says, "Hardly reassuring."

She hands him the cup and says, "No. But knowing about the danger makes it easier to prepare for it."

They sit together on the sofa and Castle says, "True."

They're quiet for a while, as Castle sips his drink and then Clair says, "Still with Abril?"

Castle chokes on the drink and covers with, "Hot." And then he says, "Yes, still with Abril. She knows that I'm here. Other than me, you were her only concern when I told her that Sasha had escaped." When Clair is quiet, Castle puts his cup on the coffee table and says, "She also said that, while I'm here, I should be with you."

"Be with me?"

Castel shrugs and says, "I'm pretty sure it's carte blanche." And then he grins and says, "However, my love life is complicated enough without resuming with you. But I would very much like to take Luther's spot beside you on the bed, if that's ok?"

Clair smiles in that way that hurts his heart and says, "It's ok with me, but I'm not sure about Luther."

Castle stands and offers her a hand, then says, "Let's find out."

The End

* * *

><p><span>Author's note<span>: Thanks for waiting. If you've checked my profile page, you'll know why this one took so long. My dog is apparently unaware that he's dying, so I'm not sad while I'm with him. He's living out the last weeks of his life as an inside dog who's mostly walked twice a day. If asked, I'm pretty sure he'd trade cancer for that life anyway.


End file.
